Why Me
by ohrealy
Summary: Kim was kidnapped 2 years ago ... Nothing is the same. Will they find her? Will Jack lose hope? Suck at sumaries ... Review? ...
1. Chapter 1

It's been 2 years ... 2 whole years since she was kidnapped ... 2 years since i lost my half heart ... Exactly, in June 20, 2011 - day when they kidnapped Kim... my Kim...

,,I go home, my mom is waiting for me'' - It was the last sentence I heard from her. _I go home.. _she said, and went home .. but she never did. We blamed Black dragons that they kidnapped Kim as a joke, but they didn't. It turned out that they were surprised as we were and they began to search for Kim also. Rivalry between our dojos stopped. They were helping us to find her.

We miss her so much...

Jerry stopped with his swagga jokes, he ceased to insult and lie to girls, whenever something reminded him Kim, he began to cry. She was like sister to him. And he was like brother to her. They were like siblings. Jerry became new Jerry.

Milton started enjoy life more, as Kim always told him to. He stopped with his boring speaks and he began to be more with Julia, he appreciated the fact that Kim put them together and he didn't want to lose it.

Grace collapsed psychically and was in hospital for a couple of weeks. Kim was her best friend for forever. They were like sisters, twins or something. She stopped talking.

Even Donna changed. She stopped bullying others, she stopped being slut and she cried when she found out that Kim was kidnapped. She admitted that she was jealous of Kim. In everything.

Rudy remodeled dojo in Kim's favorite colors, blue & white. He and Miss Applebaum, whom he married a year before Kim's kidnapping, named their 2 years old baby Kim. It is not scary, that little Kim was born a month after the Kimmy's kidnapping? the same day? just another month? Its pretty scary.

Kim's mom (Savannah )committed suicide. It seems that its enough? Her eldest daughter was kidnapped, her loved husband had a car accident and died, her other daughter reminds her so much Kim, and her older sister got cancer and died later. Savannah terribly collapsed .. And even when they kidnapped her beloved little girl, she knew it this is end. She Quickly lost faith. Her husband died, her sister, too. So where is that hope that Kim still lives? She just ended it, leaving here her second daughter, alone.

Kim's sister, in that time 9 years old Rae, did not know what was happening. Why her daddy died? Why her mommy took her life? Why Kimmy left? Why her aunt Celeste died? She was confused .. her mother left her. Her mom wanted to help herself, and she left her there to feel the pain... Rae started to hate her mom, for what she did to her. Her mom didn't love Rae as she loved Kim, Rae was the second. And in that time,when Rae needed support when her father died, and beloved sister who loved her the most was kidnapped, her own mother left her here.

And then there's me ... I lost half of myself. My Kimmy was kidnapped and i still can't believe. Why? Who? I will find out that asshole which stole my best friend, and also my girl, i will kill them! How dare they? Where ¨they took her?

I miss my Kimmy... i started to cut... from the first day she was kidnapped.. Also, I stopped going to school, and I started doing stupid things, but then I realized that this would not solve anything, and it wouldn't find my Kim. So i stopped with that all, and i started to helping the police with finding Kim. I must find her... even if its 2 years, i still believe, and i won't stop believe, that i will find her... soon, and alive...

To be continued...

* * *

**Review please**

**I .. Won't update till i get 10 reviews :)**

**Alexis **


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting in the dark room... Room that i know so well, for almost 3 years... Arms around my legs, my head on me knees... My, now not so blonde, long hair fell around my face. - Im getting used of this. Sitting in the corner of this big room with cold dark dirty floor and black brick walls. Yea, there was a window - actually two windows - small broken windows, pieces of wood nailed to them. Firmly nailed... I have no change get out from that windows. Believe me, I've tried... but its hopeless... I've lost hope... about few months ago.. i don't know when, but it was hot. Maybe summer? I had birthday on Summer... and how i celebrated my sweet 16? Trying to get out of here, crying and hoping someone finds me soon - vainly.

Im shaking with cold. I think, now is October? Im cold more than before. by hole in the window flew in here a couple of leaves. Yea, it must be Autumn. Its not like im not cold in summer, i am, just in this long dark dirty top and mini shorts, this floor is actually very cold too.. but now its diferent...

You even don't know how miserable I feel ... scared ..stressed ..destroyed... broken... hungry .. - Yea, sometimes, guy which kidnapped me, comes here and gives me food, but its like twice in week.

They just let me here suffer. I can only think, THINK about everything. Past, the day i was kidnapped, future.

I already know... I won't survive... but why they don't kill me? why they let me suffer? Broken and hurt...

I keep thinking about them.. How is my family? Mom, dad? Sister? Or my friends?! The gang? Jack? Jack...

Tear rolled down my cheek - I remember him so well, even when i didn't see him years. Is he looking for me? Does he think that im dead?

I had to laugh... Donna must be happy that im kidnapped. I think she took my place of main cheerleader... from the second became first..

But i actually don't care about that bitch.. I hope my friends are okay...

* * *

**Short.. mm.. yea, i needed something confusing from Kim's eyes, so yea I hope you get it... :) I will update, but can i please get 10 reviews? :) **

**Go easy on me please, tell me what u think.. :) **

**Alexis **


	3. Chapter 3

Hi...! So.. im so sorry, but im leaving.. :) Im leaving FF, and i think that i'll never come back.. sorry... :( Well, if someone wanna adopt my stories, or story, just IM me.. and.. bye! :)


End file.
